


Rush Along

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Aelita's excitement makes them late everywhere.





	Rush Along

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

Aelita walks slowly, because everything is suddenly real and needs all of her attention. All these sights, sounds, smells are new and sometimes overwhelming. She pauses mid-conversation to rub flower petals between her fingertips. 

"Am I going to make us late again?" Aelita reluctantly drops the flower. "Everything is so different here." 

Tonight her parents are expecting them. Dinner will likely be cold by the time she gets home and Hiroki full of complaints. Still, she finds it impossible to rush Aelita through her excitement. 

"Do you know their names?" Yumi pretends not to see her accidentally pull a petal off. 

Aelita stuffs the petals into her pocket, hurrying to catch up with her as she asks about their names.


End file.
